


Dragon Dodgeball

by Dimensional_Phaser



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensional_Phaser/pseuds/Dimensional_Phaser
Summary: This takes place before everyone, anyone but Hiccup, knew about Toothless in dragon training. Gobber was always one for crazy and dangerous ideas but this was insane, like beyond the twins insane! Little bit of Toothless interaction at the end. One shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was an idea that popped in my head one day. Hope you enjoy!

“Alright, today we will be playing a game.” Gobber yelled as the teens entered the killing ring. He noted all of the teens looked excited except for one, Hiccup. The kid had wanted to kill dragons all his life then suddenly he didn’t want to, he didn’t even want to be around the killing ring.  
Ruffnut piped up, “Cool, I like games.”  
“What are we playing?” Fishlegs asked skeptically.  
“Dodgeball,” Gobber stated matter-of-factly.  
“Uh,” Snotlout said, “Gobber? We’re not kids anymore.”  
Astrid glared at the twins who were head-butting each other again. “Well most of us.”  
“Oh, this is Dragon Dodgeball.” Gobber smirked.  
Hiccup finally spoke, “Uh, Dragon Dodgeball?”  
“Yeah what are you going to do? Through Terrible Terrors at us?” Laughed Snotlout.  
Gobber looked devious, “No, you will be dodging fire balls.”  
“Cool.” The twins said in unison. “What?!” Was all the rest could say. Hiccup felt a bit relieved; dodging he could do with ease, killing a dragon, not so much.  
“While we are Vikings, there are times where we will need to dodge dragon fire to get back to a weapon or something. Ok, so the rules of the game.”  
Tuffnut looked sad, “What? Rules?! I can never remember rules.”  
“Yeah, I’m with bro. on this one.”  
“Oh come on, really?” Astrid looked exasperated, “Just hush up and listen.”  
“Alright, rule one: you get hit yer dead, er, out.”  
“No duh.” Hiccup muttered under his breath.  
“Rule two: no catching balls. I’ve seen people catch them and it ain’t pretty. Which leads us to rule three: blocking is allowed if you use a shield.”  
“Who would want to catch a fire ball? I mean really?” Astrid thought whoever would want to catch a ball of fire would have to be dumber than the twins.  
“This is an elimination game. Ready? Go!” As Gobber said go he released the Gronkle.  
All the teens raced to grab shields when Fishlegs spoke up. “Uh, Gobber. If the Gronkle can through fire balls at us and get us out, how do we get it out?”  
Snotlout picking up on his point asked, “Yeah, how are we supposed get it out?”  
“As I said before, this is a game of dodging.”  
The twins were again arguing over a shield, catching the Gronkle’s attention.  
“You got the skull shield last time, I want it!” Tuffnut yelled at his sister.  
“I got it last time? You got it las…” The Gronkle shot a magma ball at them cutting off Ruffnut and knocking them off their feet and into the wall.  
“Ruff, Tuff, yer out.” Gobber shouted, “As you learned the other day, Gronkle’s have six shots. Use it to yer advantage.”  
The Gronkle then shot at Fishlegs who then dodged it. Four shots left. “I’m seriously questioning your teaching methods.”  
“Ya, I know.” Gobber flashed a toothy grin.  
“So, Astrid. You want to do something later?” If looks could kill Snotlout would be nothing more than a pile of dust and smoke.  
“In your dreams.” The Gronkle shot again but the two dodge. Three shots left.  
Hiccup had been standing against a wall acting invisible and deep in thought. “Hiccup, get in there!”  
“I-I’m quite content not.” Hiccup replied.  
The Gronkle then took interest in Hiccup. It opened it mouth and shot as Hiccup ducked behind the weapons rack.  
It then turned to Astrid, who wasn’t too far away from the weapons rack were Hiccup hid, and fired. She blocked it with her shield and ran in a wide arc behind the Gronkle.  
One shot left. Hiccup began to crawl out from behind the weapons rack when the Gronkle started to charge him again. “Oh come on, really?” He dodge the shot, stumbling over his feet in the process. The shot just barely missed his head, singeing his top hairs.  
“Alright you hunk of meat, get back in the cage. Ya got out the twins, not that hard though.” With that Gobber through the Gronkle back into the cage.  
“Are we done yet?” Asked Fishlegs hopefully while Hiccup was silently agreeing.   
“Not by a long shot.”

“The Deadly Nader is next.” Gobber declared not a minute later. “Not only do you have to watch for its fire but also for its tail spikes.”  
“This will be a piece of mutton.” Snotlout declared. The Nader charged him and fired but he blocked it with his shield, “Ahh…”  
Snotlout ran away from the Nader as it turned towards Fishlegs. It shot out tail spikes causing him to stumble. The Nader took the opportunity and shot at him again, only with fire this time, knocking the shield out of his hands and throwing him against the wall.  
“Fishlegs, yer out.” He ran screaming from the arena, running for his life. The Nader charged Astrid and Hiccup, throwing more tail spikes. Astrid raised her shield and blocked them.  
Hiccup dropped to his stomach effectively dodging them. He ran, having lost his shield and not wanting to fight it and not being allowed too, which was fine by him. Unfortunately the Nader decided to corner him. It did not fire, however, but sniffed him, Hiccup did not realize that he smelled like a Night Fury he shot down and befriended. This confused the Nader as no human had ever smelled like a dragon without having the smell of blood, this human was strange.  
Hiccup stood there as still as possible, not wanting to be fried, while the Nader sniffed him. “Uhh...” Was Hiccup’s brilliant remark, “Ahh…” Came a war like yell. Astrid and Snotlout charged the Nader with their shields. The Nader turned and fired at Astrid then again at Snotlout. It thought that they were trying to at attack Hiccup because he smelled like a Night Fury, even though Vikings can’t smell that well especially Vikings, they couldn’t smell worth-a-darn.  
The Nader flew, as much as it could in the ring, away from Hiccup and fired again at Astrid and Snotlout, who dodged the shot. The last shot was fired at Snotlout, who missed it by a hair.  
“Alright, ya reached yer shot limit and eliminated Fishlegs.” Gobber said while putting the Nader in its cage.  
“Good job useless, you nearly got yourself killed.” “What were you doing?” Snotlout and Astrid practically shouted at Hiccup.  
“Enough gibber-gabber, on to the third dragon.”  
“What!?” Snotlout cried out, “How many dragons are we going against?”  
“As many as it takes to have a winner.”  
“A winner of what?” Snotlout demanded.  
“Of dragon dodgeball.”  
“Oh yeah.” He had obviously forgotten why they were even there.

Without saying anything Gobber opened the Hideous Zippleback’s cage. “A little warning would have been helpful.” Snotlout shouted to Gobber as he dodged a ball of fire from the Zippleback. It shot twice more at Snotlout before becoming bored and turned to Astrid and shot twice more at her, missing horribly both times. It then turned to Hiccup who went whiter than a sheet of bleached paper before turning back around after a loud noise erupted.  
What had happened was Snotlout had tried, emphasis on tried, again to ask Astrid out on a date. She punched him and he fell on a pile of shields causing the ruckus. Astrid ran from where Snotlout lay fallen because the Zippleback was charging. It shot just as Snotlout picked himself up and out of the pile of shield while grabbing one himself. It hit the shield and threw Snotlout against the wall, he might have been fine if he had just stayed hidden in the pile of shields but it is Snotlout we are talking about.  
“Snotlout, yer out.” Gobber shouted as he wrestles the Zippleback back into its cage.  
“What?!” Snotlout cried out in disbelief, “Hiccup isn’t even out! How can I be out, I’m not dead yet!”  
“No, yer not dead yet but yer mum would kill me if ya died while she’s out hunting for the nest. Besides, I’ll let the non-training dragons kill ya, more fun that way.”  
“But, but Hiccup isn’t out yet! How can I be out?”  
“I don’t know how Hiccup isn’t out yet but…Yer Out!” Gobber virtually yelled the last part.

“Uh, Gobber? There’s still two of us left but we’ve gone through all of the dragons?” Asked Astrid.  
“Ah, but there’s still one left.” Gobber smiled, it was unsettling.  
“But what dra… oh no. Gobber you wouldn’t.” Hiccup caught on to what Gobber was hinting at and was getting antsy now. He just wanted out of the killing ring and back to Toothless in the cove, where it was safe. That or work on making a new tail fin for Toothless, he felt terrible for ripping off his original one with his bola launcher.  
“Oh yes would Hiccup. Ya, and I mean ya in particular, need to learn to dodge them too.”  
“Uh, guys? What are you talking about?” Astrid was confused beyond belief and a bit worried.  
“We’re going to be dodging a Monstrous Nightmare now.” Hiccup deadpanned.  
“Oh…Oh!” Astrid shouted as she realized just how insane Gobber’s idea really was. “Gobber your crazy!”  
“Yup, I know.” Gobber smiled and released the Nightmare.  
“I’m dead.” Hiccup stated flatly.  
“Yup.” Was Astrid’s reply. The Nightmare fired and split the two up, then fired again hitting Hiccup’s shield. The fire knocked the shield out of his hands but did not through him anywhere, just made him stumble a bit. He then dodged behind the weapons rack again, it was becoming a usual hangout place for him. The Nightmare then lost interest in Hiccup and switched to casing Astrid. It fired twice, the first one ricocheting off of her shield and the second making her drop to her stomach then quickly getting up. It then fired through the chain that made up the roof at the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Gobber.  
“Hey, watch it! You’re supposed to be firing at them,” Snotlout pointed at Astrid and Hiccup, who was getting another shield, “Not me!” He then pointed to himself. So yes, this is one reason why Hookfang is forever lighting Snotlout’s pants on fire, he was holding a grudge against Snotlout and didn’t particularly like being yelled at.  
“I don’t think you yelling at it will do…” Fishlegs didn’t get to finish his sentence as the Nightmare fired again Snotlout. “See, yelling at it will only make it madder.”  
“Really? What could we do to make it madder?” Tuffnut asked his sister.  
“Nothing, this is Hiccup and Astrid’s dragon, not yer’s. Leave it alone.” Gobber warned the twins.  
The Nightmare turned back to Hiccup and fired at him making him stumble into the pile of shields. As he fell he fell between the shields so as he was completely covered by the shields. The Nightmare sniffed the shields but was confused when it smelled a Night Fury, a Night Fury couldn’t possibly fit in the pile of shields. So it gave up and focused its attention to Astrid. It fired and missed her but made her stop for a second as it fired directly in front of her, she turned and it fired again. Astrid raised her shield but it got knocked away and was thrown against the wall.  
“Astrid yer out.” Shouted Gobber.  
Hiccup had finally managed to crawl out of the pile of shields when the Nightmare succeeded in getting Astrid out. It then returned its attention to Hiccup, the Nightmare coated its body in flames and charged him. It fired at him but Hiccup, being Hiccup, tripped over his own two feet and so dodged the fire ball.  
“Get back in there ya brute!” Gobber was shoving the Nightmare into its cage, “Congratulation Hiccup, you won dragon dodge ball!”  
“I what…” Hiccup stammered.  
“YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, MUNGE-BUCKET!” Astrid threw the shield against the wall, she has some anger issues. “You cheated. I don’t know how but you cheated. You were hiding the entire time!”  
“Whoa, Astrid. Hiccup dodged all fire balls fair and square.” Gobber tried to calm the furious girl down.  
Then Snotlout piped in, “Yeah, I’m mad too Astrid. I mean, I was beaten by useless over there but he’s always been able to dodge things well. He works with Gobber, you have to be good at dodging things.”  
“Wait, are you protecting Hiccup from Astrid?” Ruffnut asked.  
“What? No!”  
“Snotlout is stating the reasons why Hiccup won to make himself feel less bad about losing.” Fishlegs interjected.  
“No I…never mind.” Snotlout shut up.  
Tuffnut then asked, “Hey, where’s Hiccup?” They looked around and noticed that Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Astrid was still fuming, even madder now that Hiccup had disappeared.

“Toothless? Toothless?” Hiccup’s voice was echoing off the walls of the cove, “Toothle…” He was then tackled by a pitch black dragon. “Toothless.” Hiccup laughed  
Hiccup and Toothless lay down together for a while Hiccup talked, “Gobber came up with an even crazier idea than my dad sticking me in dragon training (killing), Dragon Dodgeball he called it…” He then continued to explain the game and how it went.  
Little did Hiccup know but Toothless could actually understand him. He (Toothless) was proud of Hiccup, he may not be a strong Viking but at least Toothless knew that he wouldn’t be fried by a dragon. An idea then came over Toothless, oh he was evil. He sat on his haunches and opened his mouth into a wide grin.  
“Then Gobber had the bright idea to bring out the Monstrous…” Hiccup heard the familiar whine of a Night Fury before it fires. Hiccup turned around and saw Toothless ready to fire, the blueish purple glow growing brighter. “Uh, Toothless? Tooth…Bud? Bu…AHHH!”  
Toothless fired at Hiccup, purposely missing, nearly hitting his left foot as he jumped away. “What are you doing?” Hiccup yelled at Toothless. Toothless in return smiled and then prepared another plasma blast. “Oh gods, I’m dead!” Hiccup’s eyes widened in fear as he started running towards the cove’s exit/entrance.  
Toothless released the blast at the cove’s exit, stopping Hiccup from escaping that way. He instead turned towards a small clump of trees where he knew Toothless couldn’t fit. Toothless, however, saw what Hiccup was up to so fired again at Hiccup’s chest. He saw it coming and barely managed to duck under it as it sailed over his, head hitting the wall.  
“What is wrong with you!? Are you trying to kill me?!” Hiccup again yelled at Toothless as he began sprinting, moving quite fast for the stick he was, towards a small cave entrance. Toothless fired again detouring him from that protection, how no one heard all of the commotion I will never know.  
Another blast nearly hit his legs making him fall in the lake. Toothless came bounding over and saw Hiccup swimming under water, down near the bottom, to the other side. Despite popular belief in the village, Hiccup was actually quite a good swimmer. That incident with Dagur was not really fair, the kid was holding him underwater. As Hiccup began climbing out of the water Toothless fired into the water next to Hiccup making him jump again and start running.  
Toothless flew, well as best as he could with only half of a tail fin, across the lake landing where Hiccup was. Hiccup’s eyes widened even more, if that was possible, as Toothless pounced on him. Toothless began his whine again. Hiccup thought Toothless was going to blow him to pieces, he didn’t know that Toothless had reached his shot limit. He, Toothless, reared up and roared at him then began licking his face.  
“Toothless! What are you doing? You were trying to kill…Oh, you idiotic dragon. I thought you were trying to kill me!” They spent the rest of the day playing and tackling each other, happy now that Hiccup knew he wasn’t going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's done! I had a lot of writing this, hope you had fun reading it. I would be willing to write another but I need ideas. R and R.


End file.
